iCan't Live Without You
by TheOfficialJordanLorenna
Summary: Jordan's new in town and instantly fall into the friend catagory with Sam, Carly, and Freddie. Turns out she used to be Carly's best friend. When she falls in love with freddie, how will her friends take it? and when an illness pulls them apart...
1. Chapter 1

iCan't Live without You

_Hey guys, this is based off of a dream I had last night. For some odd reason Miranda Cosgrove was in it. So this morning I thought of iCarly, which brought me to this story. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! Good and bad, I really don't care._

Chapter one: iWish I knew how she felt

Freddie walked through the doors of Ridgeway High and stopped at his locker, which he was sharing with Gibby. His mom had stopped him short that morning to rub some anti-tick lotion on him before he went to school and she smell didn't compliment his cologne. He opened the locker and looked for Gibby while Carly walked up with Sam and opened her locker.

"I really don't see how he couldn't like you, so just say yes and get it over with." Sam said to Carly, she rolled her eyes and carefully put her books away.

"You can never be sure, Sam."

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked.

"None of your business dorkface." Sam smirked. Carly rolled her eyes and stood between them.

"Justin asked me out yesterday but I'm not sure if I should say yes."

Freddie had gotten over his little crush on Carly but she didn't know yet, he didn't see any point in liking someone for two years with nothing in return. He was fifteen now and didn't need Carly. His last relationship didn't go out so well so he was still single.

"You should, ya'll would look good together." Freddie finally said. Carly widened her eyes but didn't ask any questions.

"Finally over it, Fredward?" Sam asked.

"Shut up Sam."

"Really, oh gosh here he comes." Carly started freaking out. _Do I look good!? How is my breath? Oh God what if I slip up?!_

"Hey Carly, do you have your answer yet?" Justin asked and smiled.

"Sure, um…what would you have in mind?"

"Maybe a movie and dinner?"

"I'd like that." Carly said and smiled.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 6 Friday."

"Okay." She smiled.

_Was it really that easy?_ She thought. Freddie wasn't paying attention he was staring at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. She had brown hair that went to her chest and fell in smooth waves. She had emerald green eyes, her jaw line was strong and her skin was pale. He'd never seen her before, but he felt as if he'd known her before. Her shirt was a light blue and her grey skinny jeans had holes in them. She wore converse and some necklaces. Her bag was different colors and was slung over her shoulder loosely while she was talking to Mr. Franklin. She took a paper and smiled a white smile; she was even more beautiful smiling than ever. Freddie felt that they were the only two people in the room. She took the paper from the principle and looked at the rows of lockers.

"Freddie!? Hello!?" Carly called and followed his eyes to the girl.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Who is she?" Carly asked him, smiling.

"I don't know…but she's coming over here!" Freddie said and immediately looked himself over in his locker mirror.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Sam asked, holding a piece of bacon.

"I don't know." He said, Gibby passed then and looked at Freddie.

"Freddie, I was moved to Drake's locker. Someone else is sharing with you." Gibby said and moved on.

Freddie wasn't paying attention, he saw the girl walking up with a smile and knelt down to tie his shoe.

She said Hi to Sam and Carly and they replied. She looked at the locker and put her books on the top shelf.

"I'm Carly, and this is my friend Sam." Carly said.

"I'm Jordan, I moved here from Everett." She said. Freddie was lost in her voice. It was so musical and lovely.

"I used to live there when I was little. It was fun, I like it here though." Carly smiled at her friends.

"Cool…oops!" Jordan gasped when one geography book fell. It landed right on Freddie's head, knocking him down.

"Ugh…." He groaned.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" She asked leaning over him, he opened his eyes a little and stared into hers. Suddenly they both had a feeling deep in their stomachs. He was in total awe and she was stuck in his view. She felt a little dizzy being that close to him and backed up a little.

"I'm…sorry…" She said when she got her breath back. She was still staring into his eyes; no one was in the halls except for them and Carly.

"It's fine." Freddie said, smiling.

"I'm Jordan." She said, still lost in his brown eyes.

"Freddie, it's nice to…meet…you." He slowed down a little when her face got close to his. He smiled faintly and took his hand away from her arm. Jordan returned the smile and picked up her book, afraid Carly was staring at her. Which of course she was. Freddie got up quickly and held the locker door.

"Oh, I guess I'm sharing with you." Jordan said sweetly.

"The bell is going to ring soon, which class do you have first?" Carly asked, ruining the moment.

"AP History, Music, and then AP English." She said. Freddie smiled to himself, _I have history with her! She might even be smart under that beauty!_

"Cool, I have English with you." Carly said and smiled.

"I have History; I'll show you the way." He said. Jordan smiled, _He seems nice, and he's cute too. _She thought to herself.

"So where do you live?" Freddie asked, trying to start conversation. _What kind of question was that! She's going to think you're a freak stalker, _he thought.

"Around Granby, by the apartments." Jordan replied in her sweet, musical voice. Freddie was already under her spell.

"I live in those apartments!" Freddie said excited. _Yes, I live close by! _Jordan thought. She was analyzing him, trying to find if he was a jerk like the boys back home. He was very handsome, with sleek features and spiky hair, though it was clean cut like James bond. It was hard to exactly describe the way he looked, his polo shirt and baggy pants complimented his body type.

"Cool! My mom was looking at those apartments but the house seemed better."

"What's your mom's name?" He was still acting like a stalker.

"Kendall and my dad's is Jake." Jordan's face fell and Freddie was getting more and more curious.

"What are your parent's names?" Jordan asked.

"It doesn't matter, just call her Mrs. Benson." He said and chuckled. Jordan laughed and smiled at him.

"What about your dad?"

"He…left…a while ago." Freddie's smile fell and he returned to memories of his father.

"I'm so sorry; I know what it feels like." Jordan said, just hearing her voice made Freddie feel better. He looked expectantly at her.

"You do?"

"My father is in the army, he's in Iraq right now. My mom protested, but he left anyway. He said it was for his country and for me." Jordan said, pushing out a smile.

"It must be terrifying…" he trailed off.

"I'm sure it is, he only wrote once. He said that he saw a girl holding her dying little brother. He said she reminded him of me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She forced another smile from the door of the History classroom.

Freddie walked in right before the bell rang. Mrs. Briggs looked at Jordan and looked at the attendance list.

"Class this is Jordan Wesley. Please help her feel welcome." She said sourly and pointed to a desk by the back.

Freddie was in front of her.

Even the back of his head was gorgeous, Jordan was gazing dreamily at his backpack and searching her mind for a memory of a flaw she could have in him. Nothing…nothing…still nothing. No flaw at all so far. The class went by in a flash, Mrs. Briggs talked the entire time and her voice was easy to fall asleep to, Jordan had learned to daydream and eventually fall into unconsciousness with her eyes open. The bell snapped her out of it. She was scribbling down the assignment when Freddie stopped short and grabbed her books from her desk.

"Do you know where the music room is?" He asked sweetly. Jordan smiled and shook her head.

"Come with me."

She followed him down hallways and room after room, she approached the door and he gave her the books.

"Thank you." She said, "For everything."

"Anytime." He nodded and smiled at her, his eyes followed her into the classroom. She gazed in awe at all the instruments. He had study hall and the teacher loved him, he wouldn't mind if Freddie was a little late.

The teacher started talking to her lightly, and showed her around. She nodded at some of his questions and he showed her the grand piano. Jordan almost fainted; she lightly touched its slender lines and sleek finish. The teacher asked her if she wanted to play. She shook her head and he told her something. She sat down and closed her eyes. Freddie took a step into the room. Suddenly, the chords were struck and the sound hung in the air. Jordan lightly opened her eyes, smiled, and closed them again. Her fingers flew across the keys like the wind and she moved her head with the harmonies. The teacher smiled in awe for approval when she was done. Freddie's mouth was in a zero shape and he literally almost ran right up to Jordan to kiss her. The feeling he had inside was irresistible. He wished that Sam wasn't his first kiss now; she would be the perfect girl…if she liked him back.

Freddie heard the bell ring and grudgingly went to Study Hall.


	2. iLove Lunch

Chapter 2: iLove Lunch.

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and their new friend Jordan all had lunch together. Carly and Jordan had just come from English and they were making fun of Mr. John's accent. Sam was laughing lightly and imitated him. Freddie walked to them smiling; he was able to talk to Jordan again.

"What are you staring at Fredward?" Sam said, annoying Freddie more.

"Fredward?" Jordan asked, laughing a little.

"Shut up Sam!" Freddie said, embarrassed.

"No it's fine Freddie…Fredward(she laughed)…um…it's cute. It reminds me of Edward, my favorite fictional character." Jordan flirted. Carly smiled at Jordan's save, but Sam just frowned in disgust.

"I can't believe you flirt with the dorkbutt!" Sam said.

"I can't believe you went out with Jason!" Jordan said, and Freddie smirked. She had gotten Sam.

"You weren't even there when it happened so you can't hold it over me!"

"I say I can so I will."Jordan said.

"You know, I doubted you for a second. Now, you're pretty cool." Sam admitted.

"It's just who I am." Jordan imitated like she was popping her collar. Carly laughed.

"Can we get lunch now, I'm about to faint."

"Then I'll catch you." Justin said from behind Carly. Jordan's eyes widened. She'd seen him before.

_That can't be him, no. If he likes Carly than why would he have given me his number? Of course it isn't…oh yes you know he is Jordan. _She thought.

"Hey Justin, what are you getting?" She asked modestly, instead of flirting back. Jordan was still staring at him; he looked at her for a second and then looked back at Carly. Jordan rolled her eyes. Freddie closed his locker door and let his hand drop. It lightly brushed Jordan's hand and he hoped she wouldn't pull away, her skin was soft…and she didn't move either. Freddie smiled to himself as Jordan's thoughts switched back to him. _Don't move your hand, Jordan. He did that on purpose; you've been through this enough to know what to do…_She thought.

"Probably a hamburger."

"That sounds so good right now…" Sam said dreamily, always thinking of food.

"I'm getting salad." Freddie said, he was always the healthy one.

"You're such a nerd." Sam said. Jordan smiled and laughed a little while Sam grinned at her victory.

"At least I won't be fat when I get older." Freddie said. Jordan widened her eyes. _He shouldn't have said that, _She thought.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked staring him down.

"I….I…I didn't mean it Sam!" He started stepping behind Jordan.

"I'm going to get you." Sam said harshly.

"This will be very interesting." Jordan said, "Try going through it for three years." Carly added.

They got in the lines and sat in the courtyard. Carly in the middle of Justin and Sam, Jordan next to Sam, and Freddie next to Jordan…instead of sitting by Justin like he normally did. Sam was thinking about Jordan and Freddie; they obviously had some interest in one another. _He has grown up, and she does suit him…what are you talking about Sam! He's a dork, and he even kissed you…it was discussing...and amazing…SHUT UP SAM HE'S YOUR FRIEND! _She was screaming in her head to get that thought out, she couldn't and wouldn't like Freddie. Carly was talking to Justin, who was wondering about Jordan. _Didn't I see her at the mall the other day? No that was another…no…it was her. Oh crap, now she's going to tell Carly I gave her my number…but does she know it's me?_ Freddie was getting agitated; every time he looked at Jordan he felt a pang in his stomach that made him want to touch her. The slightest touch could cure it, but it made him want more. He wished he could hold her, two years earlier he would have said that about Carly; but he hadn't felt this strongly about anyone before.

Jordan was eating quietly as Sam told her about her many plans to prank the school. She wasn't paying attention; she was looking out the corner of her eyes at Freddie. Her old friend Shay told her that if you stared at someone's lips long enough you'll want to kiss them. _I don't even have to stare at his lips…his voice even pulls me in. _She thought.

"You want to help me?" Sam asked.

"Duh!" Jordan said, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Ok, I'll bring the snakes tomorrow."

"The…the what?" Jordan asked, startled. Freddie saw Jordan's sudden movement and put his hand down on the bench they were sitting on.

"The snakes…you know, to put in Mrs. Brigg's purse." Sam said. Jordan was slouching, so she pushed herself up, putting her hand on Freddie's. _Why do you do that to me?_ Freddie thought, he didn't want to admit that he liked her…Sam would hold it over him…and he barley even knew her. Jordan turned her head to her hand, which was next to Freddie's now, since they had politely moved.

"Sorry." She pushed out.

"…..it's…okay." He was losing breath; he was lost in her eyes. Jordan turned her head back to Sam's when the wind blew, sending her vanilla shampoo into his face. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes, and moved his head closer to the beautiful scent.

"That's going to rock…" Jordan trailed off and started laughing.

"I can picture it, "Samantha! Come here this instant!"" She imitated.

"She'd probably tape me into a chair." Sam started laughing too.

"Then I'd come in and take the snakes out of her purse before she calls the Principle, and she'd be known as a lunatic!" Jordan said. Now everyone was paying attention to their master plan.

"That'd be awesome to film for an iCarly segment." Carly said.

"Oh yea, that web show you guys do." Jordan guessed, she didn't watch it often since she was so busy in Everett.

"You watch it?" Justin asked.

"If and when I can, it's hysterical…no wonder I thought I'd seen you before." She said to Sam.

"Well, you're going to be our special guest this week." Carly said.

"Really? Me?"

"Sure, you're as funny as we are!" Carly said.

"That'd be awesome, thanks guys." Jordan said smiling, _real true friends…_She thought.

"Do you have any talents?" Sam asked.

"I like to sing and play guitar/piano…or did you mean like talents as like drinking ten Capri suns at the same time and NOT throwing up when you're done."

"You can do that?" Sam asked in amazement.

"Ten is my limit." Jordan said. Carly just stared with her mouth open.

"Sam…" She said.

"I know." Sam said.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Sam can only drink six, and she still throws up." Freddie said.

"I can also move my ears back and forth and I can make my eyes vibrate…though I don't do it anymore since the optimologist got mad."

"Where have you been!?" Carly asked, standing up to give her a hug.

"Um…can you get off of me?"

"Sorry, I had a moment."

"I want a hug!" Freddie stated, standing with them.

"Aw, come here Freddie!" Carly said going to him.

"No it's okay." Freddie said, Jordan was smiling in the background. Carly rolled her eyes.

"We have a rehearsal for iCarly tomorrow at 5, you can join us is you want."

"I'm free, where is the rehearsal?"

"My apartment-", "It's across the hall from mine." Freddie finished for Carly.

"That's cool."

"And I practically live there anyway so." Sam said.

They talked about life a little longer until the bell rang.

"What class do you have next, Jordan?" Sam asked.

"Physics." Jordan read, she made a discussed face, "Science isn't my thing."

"I have that too." Sam said, and went to throw her tray away. Jordan gathered her things and Freddie approached her again.

"Carly has a meeting for class president tomorrow after school. Since I figured she would have invited you over earlier…I was wondering if…you know if you…my mom can bring you to my apartment…we could do homework until the show…if you wanted to I mean…" Freddie stuttered.

"I'd love that, but I have to ask my mom first. She's the stricter one." Jordan cut him off.

"Oh, sure…of course…that'd be awesome…so…I guess I'll see you later." He was still stuttering.

"Yea, see you later." Jordan said, and watched him as he walked away. _She said yes!_ Was repeating in Freddie's mind.

"So…it seems like Freddie loves you." Sam said when she got back.

"That came from nowhere." Jordan said, denying it.

"Do you even see the way he looks at you? It's like you're the only person in the world."

"That's not true." Jordan said.

"Than what did he just say to you?" Sam asked.

"He asked if I wanted to come over before the show and finish some homework. He figured Carly would've asked me to if she didn't have the meeting."

"First step." Sam nodded.

"What?"

"First step in asking you out."

"How do you know this?" Jordan asked surprised, Sam wasn't the girly boy crazy type.

"I hang around with Carly; you have to know something about this." Sam said.

"Well I said yes so I hope I didn't do anything wrong." Jordan said, hugging her notebook tighter around her.

"Unless you want Freddie to like you, then you did something right." She teased.

"Can we change the subject please?"

"To what?"

"How are you going to get a snake?" Jordan asked smiling.

"I've got connections." She said.

"You know, you're cooler than I thought too." Jordan said.

"Well duh, it's me."


	3. iListen

**THX SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING! Lol, the reviews were awesome and thanks to that too. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Jordan**

Chapter 3: iListen in Conversations

Sam had gone over to Carly's house after school. She was drinking a coke and watching Seattle Beat while Carly was on the computer checking their popularity on …because org is for losers.

"So what do you think of Jordan?" Carly asked Sam.

"She's actually really cool. We were talking and she's nice, funny, and she can prank people without feeling guilty…she even insulted Gibby on his hat." Sam smiled.

"I'm surprised you like her, you hate people." Carly said joining Sam on the couch.

"I do hate people, but she's one of us." Sam said.

"One of us?"

"Yes. She's independent like you, smart like Freddie, and guilty of charge like me." Sam said.

"Oh, one of us…" Carly thought for a second and then switched the conversation.

They watched some more television until Spenser came home with a bunch of flyers.

"What are those for?" Carly asked.

"I'm checking out the openings for food people in restaurants."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I got a new idea in the shower last night."

"It seems as if everything good comes to you while you're in the shower." Carly said.

"I'm not finished!" He yelled, "Since my art is going great I decided…to make it into food!"

"Food?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, food. I'm going to make statues and art out of food and then put them in a restaurant and serve them daily with specials and such…so...what do you think!?"

"Pure genius." Carly said, "But how are you going to get them to serve them if you don't have a degree in cooking?"

"Don't doubt me little sister." He said and ran to his room. Carly rolled her eyes and then blinked in amazement.

"Do you think a restaurant is going to serve spaghetti tacos?!"

"That'd be amazing…" Sam said imagining it.

Jordan had just gotten home from the bus and walked into the house full of boxes. Everything was unpacked, but the empty boxes were packed in the hallway.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called.

"Hey darling! How was your fist day of school?" Mrs. Kendall asked from her office. She was a designer for Vogue and she was also a part time artist. All of Jordan's vogue clothes were in her closet, packet tightly away so she wouldn't seem like the popular one at school.

"It was amazing. The kids there are awesome and I love all of my teachers…except for my History teacher and the music room is breathtaking!" She said.

"Did you meet anybody?"

"Yes, and they're really cool too. Carly, Sam, Justin, and Freddie are the ones I've mostly hung out with.

"Who are Justin and Freddie?" She was always focused on the boys.

"They're just friends' mom. Justin is Carly's new boyfriend, and Freddie is their friend."

"Oh really, well I hope to meet them soon."

"There is also Johanna, Evan, Diana, and Gwen." Jordan added, hoping her mom would chill on the whole boy thing.

"That's awesome honey, I'm glad you had a good first day."

"Thanks…oh and mom?"

"Yes darling?"

"You know that web show I talked about, iCarly?"

"Yea."

"That's the people who I'm friends with, and they invited me to come over tomorrow and be on the show."

"Oh that's awesome honey! I've seen them on the news once, they're really nice girls."

"So I can go?"

"Sure! Can I talk to one of their parent's first though?" Mrs. Kendall asked, finally acting like the protective person she was. Jordan dialed Carly's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carly, it's Jordan."

"Hey! What's up?" She asked.

"My mom is being paranoid and wants to talk to your guardian." She said laughing.

"Alright. Spenser! Jordan's mom wants to talk to you!" Jordan could hear Spenser's voice in the background asking, "Is she single?"

"No!" Carly said sighing.

"Fine." Spenser said, "Hold on." Carly told her and Jordan handed the phone to Mrs. Kendall.

Mrs. Kendall talked to Spenser for a while as Jordan did her homework; Mrs. Kendall came into her room a couple minutes later.

"You can go." She said flatly.

"Thank you!!" Jordan jumped up and hugged her mom, she was laughing.

"Finish your homework while I finish mine and then we can watch that new movie you wanted to see." Mrs. Kendall said.

"Alright Mom."

Chapter 4: iCan't resist

School was over and Jordan was waiting by the stairs for Freddie to come. Her mom thought she was going to Carly's house…which she was…it was the same complex right?

Freddie walked past the corner and saw Jordan waiting for him, he got the pang again. He slid back behind the wall and checked his breath and his clothes. When he decided he was ready he walked out and smiled at her.

"You ready Jordan?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"My mom can't pick us up since she has work so I guess we'll just walk. It isn't that far." He told her.

"Awesome, I love to walk." _Why the heck did you say that!?_ She thought.

"Cool, so how was your day?" He asked her. They didn't get a chance to talk at lunch since she went with Carly to a meeting about student council. All day they had thought about each other and wished they could just get a glimpse in the hallway…but nothing.

"It was good…awesome actually. Sam brought in the snakes this morning in a bag and she put them in her purse before I went in there. Then when she screamed we were falling over each other in hysterics. Then she walked outside and told Sam to come in the room and Sam sat down. Mrs. Briggs started going crazy and I took the snakes and put them back into the bag. Then Mr. Franklin came and said there were no snakes in her purse…and then she freaked out again." Jordan was in hysterics by the time she finished the story and Freddie was laughing too.

"I don't' get it." He said when they calmed down.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"How you could be so nice, and smart…and beautiful…and still be able to be like Sam." He said, and Jordan blushed.

"Beautiful?"She asked.

"Yes, and please don't deny it."

"You know, when I first saw you…I thought you were pretty handsome too. Then I thought about all the other hot jerks in Everett, and that ruined it all."

"They were jerks to you?" Freddie asked, suddenly filled with concern. He wished he knew the pain she had, and could take it all away.

"Some of them, but I forgave them…I never forgot what they're done though." She said. His backpack was slung over his shoulder and he was holding the strap the whole time. Then he couldn't stop himself, he reached down slowly and weaved his hand into hers. It was perfect, like it belonged there.

"You don't know how badly I want to punch those guys right now." Freddie said, giving her hand a squeeze. Jordan wasn't listening, she was wondering if this was all a dream. His hand was warm on her cold skin and it…it felt right. When he first touched her hand she felt sparks and her stomach was turning the whole time. Now, her stomach had settled…but the sparks were still there.

"I…um…don't know what to talk about." Jordan said with her mind blank.

"Me either." Freddie said smiling, he was staring at her. She let go of his hand to get her phone out of her purse of a backpack. They were in front of the apartment now; they just had to cross the street. Jordan looked down one side and started walking.

"Wait! Jordan!" Freddie said and grabbed her arm, pulling her back just as a car passed them. Jordan turned and landed in Freddie's arms, her purse had fallen on the sidewalk. His left arm circled around her waist, and his right hand was caressing her arm. Her hands were around his neck. Her right hand brushed through his hair before coming back down. She looked into his eyes again and was immediately speechless.

"Careful." He whispered, sliding his hand down her back. It sent chills up her spine.

"Thank you." She said back, taking her hands down his arms sending him the same feeling. Even though it was only one arm, she felt it belonged there…around her…holding her. He was losing breath again, and when her hands were around his neck he almost fainted. He was getting dizzy because of her touch.

She knelt down slowly and picked up her purse. He shook his head trying to come back to consciousness. She snapped out of it when she stood back up and took his hand again.

"Don't let go this time." She told him.

"Wouldn't dare." He said and walked with her up to his floor.

"Well, this is it." He said when the door opened. Jordan smiled at the room, it wasn't as colorful as her house…but it seemed sweet and homey.

"It's so cute." She said as she looked around.

"It's a beautiful day; maybe we could do our homework on the fire escape. We have chairs and stuff out there. " Freddie suggested, gesturing down a hallway that had a huge window in the middle of it.

"You have a balcony!" Jordan squealed, she loved looking at scenery and a fire escape was the perfect place. She had a friend with one and her friend called it a balcony, so she did too. Freddie smiled at her approval and opened the window. He reached on the stairs and turned his ipod on. Jordan gasped lightly when she saw the view, and when the music came on she closed her eyes.

"This is amazing…you're so lucky." She told him.

"Yea, I come out here a lot."

They sat down and got out their books, talking and math problems filled the air. Jordan wasn't loaded that day so she went to the fridge and got Freddie and her and soda.

"So you play guitar and piano?" Freddie asked, though he knew she did.

"Yes, we have a baby grand at my house." She said, "Do you play anything?" She asked him.

"Only what a producer can do. I play on the computer most of the time." He said, Jordan laughed her musical laugh and put the soda down.

"I heard you play, in Music class Monday." He said and Jordan blushed.

"You did?"

"You're really good." He said nodding. She blushed again.

"Um…thanks, it really wasn't the best." Jordan excused. She was very modest and didn't like bragging.

Freddie laughed, "If that wasn't the best, I'd love to see you play the best." He said.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "I forgot to call my mom, be right back."

"Sure." He said. Jordan went into the kitchen to call her mom while Freddie daydreamed in the fire escape.

_Her arms around me…they felt so good…and her lips…they're so inviting…ugh, why don't you just kiss her Freddie!! No…it's too early; you don't know her well enough yet. I wonder if she's thinking about me…did she tell her mom about me. Please like me back, please…_He wished. Jordan came back on the deck smiling.

"My mom's going to watch iCarly when it airs." She laughed.

"Cool, the more viewers the better!"

Jordan and Freddie enjoyed the scenery as Carly and Sam were coming up the stairs.

A couple minutes passed as Carly and Sam got ready for the rehearsal for iCarly. They came back downstairs for some water when Carly noticed something.

"Why hasn't Freddie come over yet, he always is here when I get home?"

"He didn't tell you?" Sam asked.

"No, what?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"If you didn't have that meeting would you have invited Jordan over after school?" Sam asked.

"Yes probably, why?"

"He told Jordan that and then invited her over to do homework today. They're probably in his apartment right now." Sam said raising her eyebrows.

"We are not spying on them Sam." Carly said, reading Sam's mind.

"Why not!? They have to come over in like ten minutes anyways!"

"It's invading a person's privacy!" Carly said.

"Then I'll do it alone." Sam said and ran out the door. She knew that if she went then Carly would follow to stop her but she would still come with her.

"Come back Sam!" Carly whispered out the door when Sam opened the door to Freddie's apartment.

"No, I'm in." She said. Carly rolled her eyes and followed Sam into the empty apartment.

"No one's in here." Sam said.

"I hear voices." Carly said. They listened more and followed the sound to the fire escape.

"She's strict like that; she used to make me take flea baths." Freddie said, talking about his mother.

"They're talking about their parents." Carly said.

"You're kidding me right, flea baths?" Jordan laughed. They were standing and looking out over the railing. Freddie turned around and rested his hand on hers.

"Nope, but thank god she doesn't do that anymore." He told her smiling.

"Aw! He put his hand on her's." Carly told Sam, who was behind her.

"So you really are a dork." Jordan said laughing.

"Shut up!" Freddie told her and pushed her a little.

"Don't push me Fredward." She teased, swinging along the railing and landed on his other side with her face next to his.

"I'll do what I want…" He trailed off again, and her smiled faded. He leaned in a little about to seize the moment but she closed her eyes and bent her head down. He put his hand on her waist. She shivered a little.

"Oh my God! Sam you've got to see this." Carly told her. Sam knelt down and peeked out the window. Her eyes widened.

"I think he really likes her Carly, like…really really likes her." She said smiling. The things she could do with this information.

Jordan moved her hand to his arm and held his hand. His face was now directly facing hers, his nose touching her forehead. Sam's arm slipped off of the ridge and she fell. Jordan's head snapped up.

Carly pulled Sam back and they ran out the room.

"This is why I didn't want to spy!" Carly said when they got back in her apartment.

Sam closed Freddie's door quietly and shut Carly's fast and locked the door.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you glad we did! He was friggen about to kiss her!" Sam said.

"Why are you so excited about this?" Carly asked.

"We could interpret this into something…like turn it into a poll on iCarly!"

"What?"

"Say like, three people that would or could go out with Freddie and then make her on it too! Watch how many people think they should go out!"

"Why though?"

"Cause he won't ask her out on his own. That's probably as far as it's going to go for now!" She pointed at the door.

"Well that's probably true." Carly agreed.

"So we can do it?"

"No." Carly said.

"What was that?" Jordan asked Freddie.

"I don't know…" He said and looked out the window, "Nothing's in the house…and the door is closed."

"Weird." Jordan said.

"Maybe something just fell or…something." He suggested. Then he looked at his watch, they'd been talking for an hour…that was so short.

"I think we better go over to Carly's now." Jordan said.

"Yea, probably." He said. He grabbed his laptop and started walking out, then turned to wait by the stairs. Jordan grabbed her purse and stopped at the stairs turning the ipod off. He was arguing with himself but just silenced it all and leaned in when she wasn't looking. His lips gently brushed her cheek. He missed the target, but it was sweet anyway. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I couldn't resist." He said smiling. She returned the smiled and grabbed his hand, walking out with him.


	4. iCan't resist

**THX SO MUCH FOR the awesome reviews Lol, ya'll are way too sweet. I'm sorry I can't get these up fast enough...mardi gras. **

**The chapters have been mixed and I'm fixing that. **

**-Jordan**

Chapter 4: iCan't resist

School was over and Jordan was waiting by the stairs for Freddie to come. Her mom thought she was going to Carly's house…which she was…it was the same complex right?

Freddie walked past the corner and saw Jordan waiting for him, he got the pang again. He slid back behind the wall and checked his breath and his clothes. When he decided he was ready he walked out and smiled at her.

"You ready Jordan?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"My mom can't pick us up since she has work so I guess we'll just walk. It isn't that far." He told her.

"Awesome, I love to walk." _Why the heck did you say that!?_ She thought.

"Cool, so how was your day?" He asked her. They didn't get a chance to talk at lunch since she went with Carly to a meeting about student council. All day they had thought about each other and wished they could just get a glimpse in the hallway…but nothing.

"It was good…awesome actually. Sam brought in the snakes this morning in a bag and she put them in her purse before I went in there. Then when she screamed we were falling over each other in hysterics. Then she walked outside and told Sam to come in the room and Sam sat down. Mrs. Briggs started going crazy and I took the snakes and put them back into the bag. Then Mr. Franklin came and said there were no snakes in her purse…and then she freaked out again." Jordan was in hysterics by the time she finished the story and Freddie was laughing too.

"I don't' get it." He said when they calmed down.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"How you could be so nice, and smart…and beautiful…and still be able to be like Sam." He said, and Jordan blushed.

"Beautiful?"She asked.

"Yes, and please don't deny it."

"You know, when I first saw you…I thought you were pretty handsome too. Then I thought about all the other hot jerks in Everett, and that ruined it all."

"They were jerks to you?" Freddie asked, suddenly filled with concern. He wished he knew the pain she had, and could take it all away.

"Some of them, but I forgave them…I never forgot what they're done though." She said. His backpack was slung over his shoulder and he was holding the strap the whole time. Then he couldn't stop himself, he reached down slowly and weaved his hand into hers. It was perfect, like it belonged there.

"You don't know how badly I want to punch those guys right now." Freddie said, giving her hand a squeeze. Jordan wasn't listening, she was wondering if this was all a dream. His hand was warm on her cold skin and it…it felt right. When he first touched her hand she felt sparks and her stomach was turning the whole time. Now, her stomach had settled…but the sparks were still there.

"I…um…don't know what to talk about." Jordan said with her mind blank.

"Me either." Freddie said smiling, he was staring at her. She let go of his hand to get her phone out of her purse of a backpack. They were in front of the apartment now; they just had to cross the street. Jordan looked down one side and started walking.

"Wait! Jordan!" Freddie said and grabbed her arm, pulling her back just as a car passed them. Jordan turned and landed in Freddie's arms, her purse had fallen on the sidewalk. His left arm circled around her waist, and his right hand was caressing her arm. Her hands were around his neck. Her right hand brushed through his hair before coming back down. She looked into his eyes again and was immediately speechless.

"Careful." He whispered, sliding his hand down her back. It sent chills up her spine.

"Thank you." She said back, taking her hands down his arms sending him the same feeling. Even though it was only one arm, she felt it belonged there…around her…holding her. He was losing breath again, and when her hands were around his neck he almost fainted. He was getting dizzy because of her touch.

She knelt down slowly and picked up her purse. He shook his head trying to come back to consciousness. She snapped out of it when she stood back up and took his hand again.

"Don't let go this time." She told him.

"Wouldn't dare." He said and walked with her up to his floor.

"Well, this is it." He said when the door opened. Jordan smiled at the room, it wasn't as colorful as her house…but it seemed sweet and homey.

"It's so cute." She said as she looked around.

"It's a beautiful day; maybe we could do our homework on the fire escape. We have chairs and stuff out there. " Freddie suggested, gesturing down a hallway that had a huge window in the middle of it.

"You have a balcony!" Jordan squealed, she loved looking at scenery and a fire escape was the perfect place. She had a friend with one and her friend called it a balcony, so she did too. Freddie smiled at her approval and opened the window. He reached on the stairs and turned his ipod on. Jordan gasped lightly when she saw the view, and when the music came on she closed her eyes.

"This is amazing…you're so lucky." She told him.

"Yea, I come out here a lot."

They sat down and got out their books, talking and math problems filled the air. Jordan wasn't loaded that day so she went to the fridge and got Freddie and her and soda.

"So you play guitar and piano?" Freddie asked, though he knew she did.

"Yes, we have a baby grand at my house." She said, "Do you play anything?" She asked him.

"Only what a producer can do. I play on the computer most of the time." He said, Jordan laughed her musical laugh and put the soda down.

"I heard you play, in Music class Monday." He said and Jordan blushed.

"You did?"

"You're really good." He said nodding. She blushed again.

"Um…thanks, it really wasn't the best." Jordan excused. She was very modest and didn't like bragging.

Freddie laughed, "If that wasn't the best, I'd love to see you play the best." He said.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "I forgot to call my mom, be right back."

"Sure." He said. Jordan went into the kitchen to call her mom while Freddie daydreamed in the fire escape.

_Her arms around me…they felt so good…and her lips…they're so inviting…ugh, why don't you just kiss her Freddie!! No…it's too early; you don't know her well enough yet. I wonder if she's thinking about me…did she tell her mom about me. Please like me back, please…_He wished. Jordan came back on the deck smiling.

"My mom's going to watch iCarly when it airs." She laughed.

"Cool, the more viewers the better!"

Jordan and Freddie enjoyed the scenery as Carly and Sam were coming up the stairs.

A couple minutes passed as Carly and Sam got ready for the rehearsal for iCarly. They came back downstairs for some water when Carly noticed something.

"Why hasn't Freddie come over yet, he always is here when I get home?"

"He didn't tell you?" Sam asked.

"No, what?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"If you didn't have that meeting would you have invited Jordan over after school?" Sam asked.

"Yes probably, why?"

"He told Jordan that and then invited her over to do homework today. They're probably in his apartment right now." Sam said raising her eyebrows.

"We are not spying on them Sam." Carly said, reading Sam's mind.

"Why not!? They have to come over in like ten minutes anyways!"

"It's invading a person's privacy!" Carly said.

"Then I'll do it alone." Sam said and ran out the door. She knew that if she went then Carly would follow to stop her but she would still come with her.

"Come back Sam!" Carly whispered out the door when Sam opened the door to Freddie's apartment.

"No, I'm in." She said. Carly rolled her eyes and followed Sam into the empty apartment.

"No one's in here." Sam said.

"I hear voices." Carly said. They listened more and followed the sound to the fire escape.

"She's strict like that; she used to make me take flea baths." Freddie said, talking about his mother.

"They're talking about their parents." Carly said.

"You're kidding me right, flea baths?" Jordan laughed. They were standing and looking out over the railing. Freddie turned around and rested his hand on hers.

"Nope, but thank god she doesn't do that anymore." He told her smiling.

"Aw! He put his hand on her's." Carly told Sam, who was behind her.

"So you really are a dork." Jordan said laughing.

"Shut up!" Freddie told her and pushed her a little.

"Don't push me Fredward." She teased, swinging along the railing and landed on his other side with her face next to his.

"I'll do what I want…" He trailed off again, and her smiled faded. He leaned in a little about to seize the moment but she closed her eyes and bent her head down. He put his hand on her waist. She shivered a little.

"Oh my God! Sam you've got to see this." Carly told her. Sam knelt down and peeked out the window. Her eyes widened.

"I think he really likes her Carly, like…really really likes her." She said smiling. The things she could do with this information.

Jordan moved her hand to his arm and held his hand. His face was now directly facing hers, his nose touching her forehead. Sam's arm slipped off of the ridge and she fell. Jordan's head snapped up.

Carly pulled Sam back and they ran out the room.

"This is why I didn't want to spy!" Carly said when they got back in her apartment.

Sam closed Freddie's door quietly and shut Carly's fast and locked the door.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you glad we did! He was friggen about to kiss her!" Sam said.

"Why are you so excited about this?" Carly asked.

"We could interpret this into something…like turn it into a poll on iCarly!"

"What?"

"Say like, three people that would or could go out with Freddie and then make her on it too! Watch how many people think they should go out!"

"Why though?"

"Cause he won't ask her out on his own. That's probably as far as it's going to go for now!" She pointed at the door.

"Well that's probably true." Carly agreed.

"So we can do it?"

"No." Carly said.

"What was that?" Jordan asked Freddie.

"I don't know…" He said and looked out the window, "Nothing's in the house…and the door is closed."

"Weird." Jordan said.

"Maybe something just fell or…something." He suggested. Then he looked at his watch, they'd been talking for an hour…that was so short.

"I think we better go over to Carly's now." Jordan said.

"Yea, probably." He said. He grabbed his laptop and started walking out, then turned to wait by the stairs. Jordan grabbed her purse and stopped at the stairs turning the ipod off. He was arguing with himself but just silenced it all and leaned in when she wasn't looking. His lips gently brushed her cheek. He missed the target, but it was sweet anyway. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I couldn't resist." He said smiling. She returned the smiled and grabbed his hand, walking out with him.


	5. iFound Out

**THX SO MUCH FOR the awesome reviews Lol, ya'll are way too sweet. I'm sorry I can't get these up fast enough...I've been busy lately and the story is in progress.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's short but romantic!**

**-Jordan**

Chapter 4: iFound out

Carly and Sam were in the studio when the elevator opened. Freddie and Jordan walked in, not holding hands.

"Hey guys…" Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"Hi Sam." Jordan said, disregarding it.

"Um…hi." Freddie said suspicious.

"Sit down; we have to find a new thing to do for iCarly." Carly said.

"I was wondering if we could do like, scrapbook secrets. Like embarrassing pictures that we all pick or something." Sam said.

"That's an awesome idea." Jordan said, "Do you have any scrapbooks here Carly?"

"They're on the shelf." She said. Jordan got them down and handed them to Carly. She flipped through the pages smiling, remembering all of the times.

"This is when I was little." She said, "I still lived in Everett."

"Who's that?" Sam asked when she came to a picture of a little girl playing tea party with Carly.

"That was my best friend…um…her name was Jordan." Carly laughed, "Just like you."

"Carly…" Jordan said with her eyes wide.

"What?"

"That…that's a picture of me." She pointed to the other girl in the picture.

"Jordan?" Carly asked.

"Carly!" Jordan said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The girls screamed in unison. Freddie and Sam held their ears as Carly and Jordan jumped up and down and started hugging each other. Spenser ran into the room with a fire extinguisher and a hammer.

"What happened!?" He yelled.

"Remember when we lived in Everett and I had that best friend who came over like every day and you'd give us piggy back rides!!??" Carly yelled at him.

"Yes."

"IT'S HER!!!!" Carly screamed again.

"Jordan?" He asked.

"That's me SPENSER!!!" Jordan screamed and hugged him.

"Yay?" he asked.

"YAY!" Carly screamed. Spenser started jumping up and down too. It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down. Then the questions came.

"So, you two knew each other when you were like four?" Sam asked. Freddie was still in shock that they knew each other.

"Yes, her mom would babysit me every Saturday while my dad was at work and my mom was out of town." Jordan said, smiling.

"How long has it been since you moved?" Freddie asked Carly.

"I moved here for first grade so…nine years!!!" Carly said.

"We kept in touch for a while though, and I came in town the next summer. That was it though." Jordan said.

"This is weird." Sam said.

They discussed that topic for a while and planned out iCarly which Jordan was still going to be the special guest on. Sam left early since she had to get home to feed her cat and help her mom out with moving the furniture. Carly and Freddie were downstairs while Jordan was in the bathroom.

"So, you really like her don't you." Carly said.

"Like who?" Freddie asked innocently.

"Don't joke Freddie, I'm serious. You do like Jordan right?" Carly asked.

"Um…yea." Freddie admitted, letting his head fall.

"Don't be embarrassed about it." Carly said, "I think ya'll look really good together."

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Before we came over here something sounded as if it fell in my apartment…"He looked Carly straight in the eyes, "Was it you?"

"No." She said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Was it you and Sam?" He asked, one eyebrow lifting.

"Maybe…" She said.

"I knew it, why would you do that?" he asked.

"It wasn't my fault. Sam got all hyped and opened the door, I ran after her, then she looked out the window and I stayed because it looked like a scene from a movie and it was romantic and I'm a sucker for chick flicks okay!" She admitted.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Well you put your hand on hers and then she was like, "Don't' push me Fredward." And then she swung around and then you were about to kiss her but you didn't…which by the way you should have!" Carly said.

"What I do is my business okay; please don't spy on me again." He asked.

"I won't." Carly looked ashamed.

"What have ya'll been talking about?" Jordan asked appearing at the top of the stairs.

"You actually." Carly said. Freddie blushed and looked at Carly like she was an arch enemy.

"What about me?" Jordan asked, descending like a goddess.

"Just stuff that happened in Everett." She said and smiled.

"I've miss you so much girly!" Jordan said and gave Carly another hug.

"Me too!" Carly agreed.

"I got to go; I have a late doctor's appointment." Jordan said and walked out the door.

"Bye Carly." Jordan said, "What she said." Freddie said and walked out too.

"Bye guys!" She said and closed the door.

"You mind if I walk you home?" Freddie asked.

"Course not." Jordan said and stepped in the elevator. They walked out into the lamp lit sidewalk and Jordan grabbed his hand.

"This can't be safe." She said looking around.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." Freddie said, happy to be able to act brave.

They only walked a block down and reached Jordan's house.

"It's nice." Freddie said. Jordan looked in the window; her mom was sleeping on the couch.

"Guess she was tired." Jordan said laughing.

"Maybe." Freddie joined in.

"Thanks for walking me home, I probably would have been scared to death if I were alone." She said.

"Anytime." He said.

Jordan reached into her bag to grab the key, she was about to put it in the lock when Freddie grabbed her waist. He whispered, "Jordan." Everything happened so fast. She was taken aback and he pulled her to him. He stopped before his lips reached her's, hoping she wouldn't protest. She didn't, she pulled her hands to his neck and closed her eyes, waiting. He slowly brought his lips down on hers. It was everything he imagined and more. She felt warm in his arms, and her heart was bursting. He stopped and pulled away sooner then they both should have. The fireworks, the bells, the sparks…it was all still resting on their lips. She smiled a little and moved in on him this time, making it last longer. His arms grabbed at her sides, trying to get her as close to him as possible. Their thoughts were lost in the moment and the last thought of Freddie's was him thinking of her lips tasting like cherries and them being so soft…Her stomach stopped churning and it just was twisting now. Her hand was moving around his hair and neck, her other arm pulling him in. She was getting breathless and dizzy; he couldn't stop kissing her even with the blood draining out of his head. He was glued to her now. Her lips moved with his in ways that they didn't even imagine. He pushed her against the wall on the side of the door. The bells rang in the air, sending a beautiful shrill down their spines. Her lips stopped before his did. His hands slowly pulled from her waist all the way to her shoulders and down to her hands which she had taken from his neck. Her eyes were still closed, and his lips moved from hers to her cheek and down to her neck. She pulled her hands away from his and pulled his face to hers, she stared into his eyes and kissed him lightly again.

"Bye." She whispered. She unlocked the door quietly and he stood there in her doorway alone for five minutes. He grabbed the wall for support, he was sure he was going to faint. The moment and feelings ran over in his head again and again. The feelings he had gotten…they were indescribable…

He finally left the house and made his way to his apartment again. He took a shower and got in bed thinking about Jordan, he dreamt of Jordan, and he played the scene over and over. Her taste was still on his lips, and he adored it.


	6. iHave Fun

**THX SO MUCH FOR the awesome reviews Lol, ya'll are way too sweet! **

**N-E-VEYS I fixed the chapters and I'm getting behind on my writing but don't stop reviewing and reading! Hope you enjoy!**

**-Jordan**

Chapter 6: iHave Fun

"I had a great idea yesterday." Jordan told Sam.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"It's about Mr. Peyton…and some beans."

"I like beans…" Sam said.

"So…what would happen I maybe something slipped in his pocket…"

"I like slipping." Sam said.

"And maybe during the next five minutes he stunk up the science lab…" Jordan continued.

"I like stinking up science labs."

"And maybe he would be blamed because of a certain sound he made…"

"I like certain sounds…and I love your plan!" Sam said. Freddie had appeared behind them and was listening.

"I still don't get how you could be like that." Freddie said, weaving his hand into Jordan's. Thankfully Sam didn't notice anything but the way they looked at each other.

"Alright then…" Sam tried to change the subject.

"I'll bring the little sound mechanism tomorrow."

"Cool, I'll bring the smells." They smiled evilly and Sam went to the principal's office…something she did to the tenth grade.

"You are so evil." Freddie said.

"That's why you love me." Jordan said smiling and opened her locker.

"I can think of plenty other reasons." He said, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"No touching in the hallways!" Mrs. Briggs yelled when she walked by. Jordan backed up and looked away; Freddie did the same and went back to his locker. When she went into her room Jordan burst out laughing.

"She's so bipolar!" She said.

"I was scared…" Freddie said.

"I would be." Jordan said and walked to Carly and Justin on the other hallway.

"Jordan!" Carly yelled.

"Carly!" Jordan yelled back and started to laugh. She gave her long lost friend a hug.

"I still can't believe it's you!" Jordan said.

"I know! I was freaking out yesterday." She said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Justin asked.

"Weren't you listening? Jordan was my best friend when we were little, and then I moved and now she moved and now we're best friends again!" She said and gave Jordan another hug.

"Oh, yea that. Welcome back Jordan." He smiled.

"Thanks Justin, I really feel the love." Jordan said sarcastically.

Jordan and Justin walked to their elective, drama. Jordan joined on purpose, and Justin signed up late…so drama was the only open elective. Mrs. Donna was such a drama queen. She was talking about the winter musical. They had two plays and two musicals a year. They were picking from Aida and Singing in the Rain. Jordan gasped when Mrs. Donna announced them, the class turned to her.

"Sorry, I love those musicals." She said.

"Which do you like best?" Mrs. Donna asked.

"I'm going to have to say Singing in the Rain, but I think it's because I love Gene Kelly." Jordan admitted.

Mrs. Donna smiled and sat down, "So do I, class what do you think?" They nodded.

"Well, thank you Jordan! Singing in the Rain it is!" She got excited; her mind was racing with ideas for the actors and actresses.

"I will get the music and the scripts soon, let's watch the movie now." Mrs. Donna said.

Jordan sat by Diana and they discussed the musical quietly as the movie came on. Jordan would occasionally hum to the songs since she knew them all by heart, her mother being a Broadway freak.

"Jordan, can you come here?" Mrs. Donna asked from her desk. Jordan was a little nervous, she saw Mrs. Donna out of the corner of her eye staring at her during the movie.

"What is it?" Jordan asked politely.

"You seem to be very enthusiastic about music and plays and such, is it true?"

"Yes, I'm very involved." She said.

"I was talking to your music teacher, Mr. Banks, and he said you were very good at playing piano and singing."

"Oh, I just do it as a hobby; nothing very big or anything." Jordan quickly recovered.

"Well I hope you can act too, I was wondering if you were going to try out for anything in this musical." Mrs. Donna raised her eyebrows, telling Jordan she should without saying anything.

"I'm not sure yet, I probably couldn't make it." Jordan said.

"Oh you are so modest! Stop it, show your talents. Can you please try out, for me?"

"If you want me to I guess I will." Jordan said and smiled, _how can she order me around like that? _

"Oh good!" Mrs. Donna said. Jordan smiled and sat down again.

"What was that about?" Diana asked her.

"She asked me to try out and so I said yes…it was awkward." Jordan told her.

A couple minutes went by and Justin got Jordan's attention.

"When I met you…I um…thought you looked familiar" He said.

"Am I supposed to answer to that?" Jordan asked.

"Um…I just was wondering if you thought the same thing."

" Not really…" She lied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I would remember you." Jordan excused. He gave her a look and turned back the television.

____

"Need a ride home?" Jordan asked Carly in the hallway.

"Sure! Spenser is at this restaurant trying to get them to try his food."

"Cool, my mom's in the car outside."

"I've been meaning to ask you this but, what's up with you and Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Oh…yea…I really don't know."

"Oh you don't?" Carly smiled.

"Well it's only been three days since I came to this school and that's a little soon to be serious with a guy…but he's sweet, nice, funny, and smart. He'd probably be the perfect boyfriend…but…I'm still unsure." Jordan said.

"So you would go out with him?"

"I actually…think…I think we already are dating…I really am lost here." Jordan figured.

"Really? So have you kissed him yet?" She asked.

"Maybe…"Jordan said.

"Spill it girl!" Carly said excitedly. _I can't believe he actually kissed her!! He's grown so much! _She thought.

"When we left the rehearsal yesterday, he walked me home and we held hands the whole way. When I was about to walk in the house he pulled me to him…and kissed me." Jordan admitted.

"How did it feel?" Carly asked, she had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Freddie. Of course she didn't really like him, but she had wondered.

"It was soft and sweet and amazing. Romantic and exciting…I felt fireworks and bells and the sparks…it was…indescribable…" Jordan tried to tell Carly but still she felt something was missing. Carly didn't answer.

"Carly?" Jordan asked.

"Yea I heard you…I'm just thinking. Don't like…older people feel that with true love and all that junk?" She asked.

"That's all in movies," Jordan told her, "I think…" She said. Could she really be _in love_ with Freddie?

Carly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jordan asked.

"I was just thinking about how much he's grown and how he used to like me…it was so awkward sometimes." She laughed again; Jordan pictured it and laughed too.

"Once, he got me his affection for my birthday."

"Are you kidding me!?" Jordan asked in hysterics.

"No, it was so weird!"

"Aw! That's sad; so he was rejected all that time." Jordan said.

"Rejected from my love but not rejected from me!" Carly said recovering from her laughter.

"He also saved me from a car hitting me." Jordan said when they reached the street before the apartments.

"When!?" Carly asked concerned.

"Yesterday before I went to his apartment; we were standing here and I got out my cell phone and only looked at one side of the street. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back before the car hit me and…it felt good to be in his arms." Jordan said.

"Wait, what did you do…fall on him?"

"No but I twirled and my bag fell and he was holding me…my arms were also around his neck." Jordan said with a devious smile, feeling Carly her gossip. They talked on the rest of the car ride home and Mrs. Kendall asked all the normal, stalker questions.

"Bye Jordan! See you tomorrow!" Carly said when she stepped out, "Oh! Don't forget about iCarly too!"

"Wouldn't for the world!" Jordan replied and got in the front seat.

"She's nice, you picked good friends." Mrs. Kendall told Jordan.

"Thanks mom, I always do." Jordan said.

"Does she know about-?"

"No she doesn't mom." Jordan cut her off; she knew what her mom was going to ask.

"Shouldn't you tell her, she is your friend?" Mrs. Kendall said.

"It's kind of like I'm asking for pity or forcing them to be my friends because of it."

"I still think you should tell her…and the other one."

"Sam?"

"Yes her."

"I'll tell them tomorrow." Jordan said grudgingly.


	7. iKnow Now

**THX YOU GUYS! Ya'll rock for reading this stuff. Mardi gras is coming up and I'm going out of town so the stories will be left behind for a while. =[, not my fault. **

**-Jordan**

Chapter 7: iKnow now

It was Friday and Jordan and Sam were talking about ham when Freddie walked up to his locker…_their _locker.

"I honestly can say that I cannot choose. They're all the best."

"I've never felt so close to you." Sam said. Jordan laughed and closed the locker, Freddie's head was resting against the others and he smiled when Jordan looked at him. She smiled back and opened the locker again.

"Good morning." She told him.

"Hey Dorkbutt." Sam said, grabbing some bagels out of her locker.

"How did you get that?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know, I think Carly brought it."

"I'd take it too." Jordan said. She turned back to Freddie; he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Couldn't resist?" Jordan asked.

"It's a good morning." He said. Sam just stared at them with wide eyes.

"I don't care how cute that was…I think I'm going to…I don't know what I'm going to do." Sam couldn't speak.

"Good thing I didn't really kiss you, she might have fainted." Freddie said.

"How could you do this to me?" Sam asked Jordan.

"Do what?" Jordan asked.

"I can't make fun of you and Freddie because you're awesome and not dorky like the evil "other one" and so…I can't say anything!!!!" Sam said.

"This will be fun." Freddie said.

"I'm sorry Sam." Jordan said and went on her other side as Freddie put his books away. Carly came up and put her books away too; she blocked Jordan from Freddie's view.

"Where did she go?" Freddie asked.

"I'm right here." Jordan said from behind them. Freddie smiled and grabbed her hand. Carly widened her eyes, "Since when did this happen?" She whispered to Sam.

"He kissed her on the cheek before you came…I almost puked." Sam said and Carly laughed.

"I really don't know what she sees in him." Sam said.

"Ok, you're just used to the old him. If you really saw him, you'd realize he's grown up." Carly said.

Sam looked at him again…he really wasn't the puny thirteen year old he once was. At Carly's last swimming party in August, he had abs…Sam thought for a moment and then looked at Freddie and Jordan.

"Maybe you're right." She said.

"Did he do anything else?"Carly asked.

"He did say to Jordan, Good thing I really didn't kiss you…or she might have fainted."

"So he isn't modest about it…so he has kissed her before!" Carly was getting excited, Freddie had never had a real girlfriend before…and now he was dating her best friend!

The bell rang and they all went to their normal classes, and then there was lunch.

"Guys, can I tell you something?" Jordan asked when they were at their lockers. She searched the hall to make sure no one was going to stop by and listen. Freddie was in the room with a teacher, so she thought this would be the best time.

"Anything." Sam said.

"I went to the doctor Wednesday…and I've known this for a while, but…I have…cancer."

"Cancer?" Sam asked surprised.

"Is it bad?!" Carly asked.

"They detected something, but they wouldn't tell me anything. I have another appointment next week. I just thought you had a right to know." Jordan said.

"Are you sure?" Carly asked, really concerned now.

"I'm fine Carly, chill out. I just thought you guys would want to know in case something big happens or anything."

"Will something big happen?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Jordan said simply.

"Nothing can happen okay, you're one of us…nothing can happen to you, OKAY!?" Sam said.

"Chill Sam, nothing is going to happen."

"Ok…if you're sure."

"Does Freddie know?" Carly asked.

"Not yet, and I don't think I want to tell him."

"Why not?" Carly asked.

"He might freak out and go all crazy worried and stuff…" Jordan trailed off trying to think of what he might do if something did happen.

"Yes…that's probably what he would do." Sam said.

Freddie walked by then and Jordan signaled not to say anything.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Not much, what are you getting for lunch?" Jordan changed the subject.

"Whatever you get." He said smiling. Sam rolled her eyes and Carly went to meet Justin.

Sam walked with the two love birds and thought, _I really have to get a boyfriend…and fast. _

"Sam, what class are we going to put the smells in Mr. Peyton's room?" Jordan asked. Freddie smiled and rolled his eyes, he hated when Sam talked about this stuff, but he loved it with Jordan.

"I'm thinking right after lunch, he goes and talks to Mrs. Jennifer during the last ten minutes. Is that enough time?"

"It's more than enough time." Jordan said. Her eyes were glued to Freddie; he was smiling…a lot.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You just look…really happy."

"It's your entire fault.'' He squeezed her hand again.

"Of course, because everything is my fault." Jordan said and got in line.

"Are you really going to do that to Mr. Peyton?" Freddie asked.

"Shh! someone will hear you. Yes we are doing it."

"I'm going to be in his class, I really don't want to be in there when it smells that bad."

"How do you know it's going to smell that bad?"

"Sam is planning that…it's going to be bad." Jordan started to laugh. She eyed Johanna in the salad line. She looked down at Jordan's hands and smiled, raising her eyebrows. Jordan smiled too and rolled her eyes. Johanna mouthed, "You going out?" Jordan just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Freddie's other hand. He looked at her and put his forehead to hers, smiling. Johanna squealed and was about to scream. Jordan kissed him secretly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked.

"I couldn't resist." Jordan quoted him. He laughed and moved up in the line.

They had gotten their food and sat down. Carly and Sam sat next to Jordan that day; Freddie didn't like being away from her.

"Did you see Mrs. Harpy's outfit today?" Carly asked.

"No, why?" Jordan asked.

"Oh my god." Sam just shook her head.

"It's like the 60s threw her up! I mean color everywhere and she's wearing pumps…like…the old fashion pumps." Carly explained. The second she said it Jordan was in pure hysterics. Mrs. Harpy was the Math teacher and was amazingly past the point of weird.

Carly, Sam, and Jordan were crowded around her coffee table playing Battle. Sam was winning.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jordan said when Sam put down an ace card again.

"No, you've got to be cheating!" Carly said.

"I wouldn't do that with ya'll…it's only when Freddie is around."

"Speaking of cheating…why don't you empty out your right pocket." Jordan pointed to Sam's khaki pants.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because they have cards in there."

"No they don't." Sam said.

"Take it out." Carly said.

"Nothing is in-" Sam started, "Take them out!" Jordan yelled. Carly started laughing.

"Ace…king…queen…king…jack…no wonder I didn't have anything." Jordan said, counting all the cards.

Freddie walked in smiling…again. Sam rolled her eyes and sat back against the couch.

"Hey guys!" He said and sat by Jordan, "Starting the party without me?"

"Not much of a party now." Sam said. Jordan laughed and intertwined her fingers with Freddie's. Each touch made them both feel a little dizzy and they both had the sudden erg to start hyperventilating at times…but they loved the feeling it gave them. Sam and Carly couldn't see, they were on each side of the table. Freddie took Jordan's fingers and started playing with them. _Her hands are so soft._ He thought.

"We should go upstairs and get stuff ready." Carly said.

"Cool." Sam said and got up. Jordan got up faster than Freddie, pulling her fingers with her. He grabbed her hand back and pulled her down.

"What the heck?" Jordan whispered.  
"I'm sorry…I guess I was just hypnotized."

"By what?" Jordan asked.

"Your beauty." He replied and got up. They walked upstairs following Carly and Sam. Freddie got the computer ready and Carly and Sam fixed their hair. Jordan looked at the camera and observed the props, trying to figure if her being on the show was something to be nervous about.

"Ready?" Freddie asked.

"As we'll ever be." Carly said, Sam got her sound effects remote and Carly got in front of the camera…Sam stayed on the side of it though.

"3, 2, 1, and action!" Freddie said.

"Hey guys its Carly."

"This is Sam." Sam said from behind the camera.

"This is iCarly," She looked over at the invisible Sam and screamed, "Where the heck are you?" She screamed.

"Right here Carly, in front of your face!" Sam said, Carly pretended to grab something in the air and screamed again.

"Would you stop screaming?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, you're…you're invisible!"

"Not anymore!" Sam said and she appeared with a bag of chips.

"Are those me extra special Austin labeled potato pie chips?" Carly asked. Sam looked down and threw the bag to the side.

"Not anymore…" She said. They laughed and Carly smiled again.

"Got you!" Sam said.

"Like I said before, this is iCarly. We have a special guest today…please welcome my long lost friend Jordan Wesley!" Carly said.

"Hey guys! I'm on live internet…wave to me in cyberspace!" Jordan said and waved.

"Jordan and Carly used to live in Everett, Washington. Carly moved in first grade and Jordan moved about a week ago. Carly and Jordan ran into each other at school and found out about each other and now Jordan will be your best friend too!" Sam said and gave Freddie thumbs up.

"Since Jordan doesn't know about our love for her musical talent, we will make her play something for us."

"What?" Jordan asked, dumbfounded. Freddie handed her a guitar.

"Are you kidding me?" Jordan asked.

"No." Sam said and sat in the car. Carly gave Jordan a chair to sit on.

"Um…well I'm Jordan as you know. Apparently I'm going to play you a song…so Carly should I play an original or a known song?"

"Original!" Freddie said.

"She didn't ask you Fredward!" Sam said.

"Just let her play." Carly said.

"Alrighty then. Here it goes, this song is called um…betray. I think…I wrote this a while ago." Jordan said and plucked the strings.

Would you like me to explain?

Every hurt and every pain that you caused, that you caused

That you caused, that you caused me

(Verse 2)

Could you remind me?

Everything you said, that you said, you said

Somehow it flew past me, over my head, my head

(Chorus)

You said you never would betray

How did it end up this way?

All the things you said you'd do

Knew all along the words weren't true

(verse 3)

As I slowly begin to disappear

I thank God that you weren't here

You weren't here, you weren't here

(Verse 4)

As you go along, go along

I'm stuck here singing this song

For you, for you, for you

(bridge)

I'm sorry, you're not sorry

Stop your apologizing

The stupid words you don't mean

(Chorus)

You said you never would betray

How did it end up this way?

All the things you said you'd do

Knew all along the words weren't true

"Thank you." Jordan said when she finished. Carly and Sam were speechless. Freddie almost dropped the camera. It was silent for about thirty seconds.

"That's it…what are you waiting for?"

"Those lyrics were so…deep." Carly said.

"That was awesome!" Sam shot up and gave Jordan a hug.

"Thank you?" Jordan repeated.

"Alright then…maybe we should move on to our next category!" Sam said.

"You're right Sam."

"It's what I do, Carls."

"This next game we're going to play is called…drum roll please?" Carly asked. Sam hit the button and made a face.

"Popcorn popping!" Carly yelled. Jordan cheered loudly pretending to be the studio audience.

"We're going to take these pieces of popcorn and throw them into that piece of matter's mouth!" Sam said. Freddie zoomed in on Jordan's face.

"Yes." Jordan said suspiciously, "I am that piece of matter." Carly and Sam laughed at they positioned Jordan behind the line.

"You ready Jordan?" Carly asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this." Jordan said.

"Good, now throw!" Sam yelled. Carly aimed, but it landed on Jordan's cheek. Sam threw it on Jordan's hair. Carly's second shot made it to Jordan's mouth. One by one Sam's shots didn't make the target.

"You suck!" Sam said and threw the whole cup onto Jordan, who was happily eating popcorn out of her hair. Jordan gasped and grabbed a handful, flinging it to Sam.

"Guys you aren't doing it right!" Carly said laughing. Sam and Jordan grabbed more and poured it over Carly's head. She gasped too and cringed like water was poured on her.

"Oh no you never!" Carly said.

"Oh yes we ever!" Jordan said and threw some more. Sam tripped over the carpet when she jumped on Jordan and fell, rolling over and knocking into Freddie. He fell too and the camera came crashing down right next to his face.

"Are you guys okay!?" Jordan yelled picking up the camera. She couldn't leave the fans not laughing so she out the lens a couple inches from her face and examined it.

"Is the camera broken? Is it broken? Broken? Is it working? Broken? Working? IT'S WORKING…ooh I look so sexy." Jordan said and paused it, then moved to the other side of the camera and farther away and pressed play. "I'm ugly!" She yelled and fell to the ground zooming in on the wreckage of Sam and Freddie who were laughing.

"Say hello to the technological guy Freddie, you don't see him very often so please take notice and applaud his debut." Jordan added and Freddie smiled. He got up and took the camera back moving to Carly. She was on the floor laughing.

"Thanks for all your help Carly, my foot feels so much better now thanks to you." Sam said.

"You're welcome Sam."

"No problem Carly."

"Back to popcorn." Jordan said and grabbed another handful, eating it hungrily.

The rest of the show was filled with random dancing and such. Jordan smiled throughout the entire thing, so happy about participating. She went home excited and happy, she thought about Freddie who didn't walk her home because his mom wanted him home and Carly who toasted Jordan after the show, and obnoxious Sam who always made her laugh. She ran through every memory she could remember of her days with Carly. Swimming in her backyard pool while their parents talked, life couldn't get any better. Then the move came, Carly's mom died and her father went off in a submarine. Jordan's dad going off to war and finding out about the cancer; everything crashed downward. Things slowly started getting better, friends were made and relationships kept. Help was given and blessings were bestowed. Something was always missing though, out of Jordan and Carly's life, they didn't know what…but it was always there.


	8. Invitiation

**Hey people. Thanks 4 reading and I'm sorry I took this long to put these things up. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Jordan**

Chapter 8: invitation

Weekends were the best times for the iCarly crew. Jordan had come over early, everyone was asleep. Sam was lying on the couch, blond hair everywhere and Carly was sideways in a beanbag chair. Jordan went to the fridge and opened the freezer, she wanted chocolate. Fudge bars were stashed in the back; she got one and sat down by Sam's feet to turn the television on. She was five minutes into Made when she felt Sam move.

"Do I smell chocolate Carly?" She asked with her eyes still closed, sniffing the air.

"Yes it's a fudge bar, but this is Jordan."

"Oh hey, give me the bar." Sam said.

"This is my chocolate, go get your own."

"No." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm lazy and you're a nice person!" Sam said.

"Fine." Jordan said, she threw the bar at Sam. It hit her in the gut.

"Ouch!" She yelled, "You can throw better than I thought." She added.

"Thank you." Jordan said and sat back down.

"How'd you get in here?" Sam asked.

"Spenser let me in." Jordan said and finished the bar.

"So you can drink Capri suns better than I can, you can play guitar better than me, you can wiggle your ears better than me, and now you can eat faster than me…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry, I can't replace Sam…I mean come on…you're Sam!" Jordan said.

"That's very true."

"Spenser! I'm hearing the voices again, Sam isn't allowed to be up this early and I hear people talking!" Carly screamed from the chair.

"It's Jordan, get up!" Jordan kicked the beanbag.

"You don't have to result in violence." Carly said stretching.

"Sorry, Sam made me get her an ice cream and I missed my favorite line of Barney." Jordan said flipping over channels.

"Barney?"

"Don't judge me girl." Jordan said. Carly started laughing.

"Carly can I ask you something totally important and you can say no if you can't."

"What?"

"My mom is going to Paris for her job for a week and I need someone to stay with. I can go back to my house and I'll eat my food and everything so you don't have to spend money on me. You'll just have-"

"Fun! Let me ask Spenser!" Carly interrupted. In the few days Jordan had been with them they had learned early that Jordan was a humble and people pleasing person, that's why she made staying over such a big deal. They just ignored it.

"You're staying!" Spenser ran into the room with an egg sculpture.

"Does anyone know where the beaks are?" He asked.

"You took the beaks off of baby chicks!?!?" Sam asked.

"No, the Halloween chick beaks. I'm not that kind of person Sam." He said and ran to the kitchen.

"Awesome! My mom will be so happy!" Jordan sighed. _A week at Carly's…this should be interesting. _She thought.

"Cool! This is going to be so much fun!!" Carly said.

"By the way, today my mom is having a little get-together today at our house…oh yea. I forgot to tell you that she's leaving tomorrow." I told Carly.

"As long as you pack and everything all we have to do is feed you." She said.

"You guys can come, and Spenser can come too."

"I don't know I have some work." Spenser said from the fridge.

"Oh please, my mom's friends will be there and maybe some of their husbands that you can talk to."

"Yes, I have work."

"Some are single." Jordan said, throwing him the bone.

"Maybe I can squeeze it into my tight schedule." He said standing up.

"Just maybe?" She asked, jokingly.

That day was full of smoothie drinking contests, Freddie flirting with Jordan, and Sam and Carly giggling whenever he said something cheesy. That went on until they got to her house for the get-together. Freddie started to get nervous, _what happens when her mom hates me?! Do I look appropriate? Jordan looks so beautiful…as always. Her mother is going to hate me!_

Jordan grabbed his hand when she saw his expression.

"Don't worry, she's going to love you just as much as I do." He whispered. He smiled, not worried anymore. She had that kind of effect on him.

"Hello! Come on in!" Mrs. Kendall said when she opened the door. She kissed Jordan on the forehead and shook everyone's hand.

"I'm Mrs. Kendall." She said.

"Mom; this is Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spenser." Jordan introduced them.

"It's nice to finally meet you!" Mrs. Kendall smiled and hugged every one of them.

"Mom? Mom…mom, you can stop now." Jordan said, trying to stop the embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a hugger." Mrs. Kendall said and wrapped her arm around Jordan, kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks Mom." Jordan said and took her friends to the backyard.

"This is huge!" Sam said, running around the grass. They had installed a pool and a swing set in the yard from their old house in their backyard. They still had tons of room though.

"I want to swim!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, its freezing! You want to get hypothermia if you're asking to swim!" Carly yelled at her.

"Fine!" She yelled back and they all went inside.

The time passed quickly when they talked, it seemed so little. The sky was dark when Spenser came into her room.

"Time to go you guys!" He said. They looked at each other, and then their watches.

"It's been this long already!?" Sam asked.

"I think this week is going to pass by fast." Carly said.

"Yea." Jordan agreed. Freddie reached out and grabbed Jordan's hand as they got back into the car. She gave them all hugs and kissed Freddie lightly on his neck so they wouldn't see.

"Bye." He said.

"Don't say that." Jordan said, caressing his cheek.

"Why not?"

"Saying goodbye…it just seems like I'm never going to see you again…just say later or something." Jordan said, not able to admit the truth of her cancer to him.

"I'd never leave." He said and kissed her.

"Later." He whispered.

"Ditto." Jordan agreed and watched them drive off. The snow was beginning to fall on that November afternoon.


	9. iWatch Shakespeare

**Hey people. Thanks 4 reading and I'm sorry I took this long to put these things up.**

**REALLY SHORT! EXTRA SWEET N CHEEZY FOR ALL YA'LL WHO LOVE CHEEZY-GOODNESS **

**Enjoy!**

**-Jordan**

Chapter 9: iWatch Shakespeare

Monday morning again; Jordan was settled in at Carly's house and was having a great time. She wasn't even nervous about her doctor appointment Tuesday. Even though she had had some pains that week and it was worse Sunday. She was in history with Freddie; they were studying the Renaissance age. Mrs. Briggs put in a tape of the renaissance and they were watching the culture. They started talking about Shakespeare's plays.

"I love him!" Jordan said from her seat. The rest of the class was crowded around the TV. Freddie and Jordan didn't feel like moving.

"What's your favorite play?" Freddie asked.

"Probably _Romeo and Juliet_…or _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ would be my favorite."

"I have to say_ Hamlet_…or _Romeo and Juliet._ For the exact same reason as you have." Freddie said.

"I never told you a reason." Jordan said.

"Though the one you have is the same as mine." Freddie said. They watched for a few minutes, quoting the lines they knew and laughing. Then a scene from _Romeo and Juliet _came to the screen. Jordan gasped, "I love this scene."

"Me too." Freddie said. It was the scene where Romeo first confronts Juliet. Jordan sighed when he took her hand, and then heard a sound from Freddie.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Freddie quoted with Romeo on the screen. Jordan laughed and put her hand on Freddie's.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Jordan quoted too. Freddie smiled too.

"Have not saints' lips and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Freddie leaned in, like he was actually going to kiss her.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake." Jordan said, taking her hand away.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Freddie looked at Mrs. Briggs. She was glued to the television as all the other kids were. He leaned in then, without Jordan paying attention, he kissed her lightly and sweetly, and then pulled away. Jordan's eyes widened and closed, taking in the moment.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." He added.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Jordan smiled.

"Sin from my lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He kissed her again. Her hands lined his hair and his arm caressed her back. It lingered on for a while, not too long though. Jordan pulled away first, knowing when to stop and went back to the screen. The scene changed and all that was left was Jordan's hand holding Freddie's. They both smiled as their heartbeat slowed.


	10. iHate Doctors

**Hey people. Thanks 4 reading and I'm sorry I took this long to put these things up.**

**REALLY SHORT! EXTRA SWEET N CHEEZY FOR ALL YA'LL WHO LOVE CHEEZY-GOODNESS **

**Enjoy!**

**-Jordan**

Chapter 9: iWatch Shakespeare

Monday morning again; Jordan was settled in at Carly's house and was having a great time. She wasn't even nervous about her doctor appointment Tuesday. Even though she had had some pains that week and it was worse Sunday. She was in history with Freddie; they were studying the Renaissance age. Mrs. Briggs put in a tape of the renaissance and they were watching the culture. They started talking about Shakespeare's plays.

"I love him!" Jordan said from her seat. The rest of the class was crowded around the TV. Freddie and Jordan didn't feel like moving.

"What's your favorite play?" Freddie asked.

"Probably _Romeo and Juliet_…or _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ would be my favorite."

"I have to say_ Hamlet_…or _Romeo and Juliet._ For the exact same reason as you have." Freddie said.

"I never told you a reason." Jordan said.

"Though the one you have is the same as mine." Freddie said. They watched for a few minutes, quoting the lines they knew and laughing. Then a scene from _Romeo and Juliet _came to the screen. Jordan gasped, "I love this scene."

"Me too." Freddie said. It was the scene where Romeo first confronts Juliet. Jordan sighed when he took her hand, and then heard a sound from Freddie.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Freddie quoted with Romeo on the screen. Jordan laughed and put her hand on Freddie's.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Jordan quoted too. Freddie smiled too.

"Have not saints' lips and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Freddie leaned in, like he was actually going to kiss her.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake." Jordan said, taking her hand away.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Freddie looked at Mrs. Briggs. She was glued to the television as all the other kids were. He leaned in then, without Jordan paying attention, he kissed her lightly and sweetly, and then pulled away. Jordan's eyes widened and closed, taking in the moment.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." He added.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Jordan smiled.

"Sin from my lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He kissed her again. Her hands lined his hair and his arm caressed her back. It lingered on for a while, not too long though. Jordan pulled away first, knowing when to stop and went back to the screen. The scene changed and all that was left was Jordan's hand holding Freddie's. They both smiled as their heartbeat slowed.


	11. iFeel Broken

**Hey people. Thanks 4 reading and I'm sorry I took this long to put these things up.**

**Please review, it's almost over...sniff* I love u guys, when im don't with this one I'll bring up my S.W.a.C fanfic. Lookout! **

**-Jordan**

Chapter 11: iFeel Broken

Wednesday morning; Sam and Carly were standing at their locker looking upset and concerned. They were talking quietly to themselves and Carly's eyes started getting red. Freddie walked in smiling and then saw Carly.

"What's wrong, what happened? Did Justin hurt you? Oh I'm going to kill him." Freddie said.

"It's not Justin dorkface!" Sam almost yelled at him.

"What's wrong then?"

"I can't tell you." Carly said and walked to the counseling office with Sam. His eyes wandered from the counseling office to the girl's bathroom where puffy-eyed Jordan came out. His heart melted and he ran to her.

"Jordan what's wrong!?" He said when she got to her locker; her tucked a strand of hair out of her hair and cupped her face in his hands. She looked him in the eyes and fought with her emotions, _you have to tell him Jordan, you felt what he did…you love him…you need to tell him._

"What is it?" He asked again.

"I don't think this is going to work out." She said faintly. _No you can work around it Jordan, you love him._

"What?" He asked.

"You and me, it's not going to work…I'm sorry Freddie."_NO JORDAN! _Her head screamed.

"Jordan…but what is it? I can change if you want…" He protested, his head not believing his ears. His heart was crumbling…

"No it's not you, it's me. I know that is always the line people say but I'm telling the truth…I'm sorry Freddie." She said again.

"I want to know what's wrong…you can tell me anything." He told her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She pushed him away about to burst out in tears. She couldn't give him a reasonable excuse. She stood there while his eyes were filling with water and took his hands away from her waist.

"Although I joy in thee," she quoted Shakespeare, "I have no joy in this contract. It is too rash, too sudden, too like the lightning, which does not cease to be ere once can say "it lightens"."

His heart broke…the one passage that could break his heart in the most romantic quote ever. The bell rang and Jordan ran off, this was the one day she wished she didn't have classes with him.

The day passed slowly, she sat with Justin in biology. He didn't ask any questions thankfully and no one else did either. The way she looked at them when they approached her told them not to. Her eyes burned fire and her heart crumpled with every minute, thinking of how the next second…she could be gone. Just like that. Another second, another, and another. The waiting even was agitating. Waiting to die. Then she thought of the things she wanted to do, what she wanted to accomplish in what now seem like a life that wasn't worth living. Everything flying so fast and then could end up being slow in the end.

Lunch was a bore when Carly and Sam sat together in silence when Jordan walked to Mrs. Donna's classroom.

"Mrs. Donna?" Jordan asked.

"Yes Jordan! Oh, your eyes are red. What's wrong dear?" She asked, patting the seat next to her.

"It's a long story, but I won't be able to try out for the school play."

"Oh darling, are you busy Thursday? Do you want to schedule for a different time?" She asked.

"No, it's not that. I just don't think I'll be able to be in it." She lied, but not completely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear. Make sure you try out for the next play though. This is so horrible! I had good plans for you, oh are you sure you can't try out?"

"Yes I'm sure, I'm very sorry." Jordan pushed out, she didn't like upsetting people.

"Oh darling, it's alright. Go along and eat your lunch, I have to finish the script."

"Sure, sure."

"I can't take this anymore! What is the problem with you people?!" Justin asked at the lunch table. Carly and Sam weren't eating, just sitting there.

"Nothing." Carly whispered. Sam winced and put her head on the table.

"I can't take this either." Freddie said. Carly and Sam looked at him.

"She told you!?" Sam asked.

"Told me!? She friggen ripped my heart out…I'm so confused…" He said.

"She broke up with you?" Carly asked.

"Yea, she said she doesn't think it'll work out. But I don't understand why she'd lead me on this long and then take it all away."

"She only did…I mean, she didn't want to hurt you." Sam said.

"That's the very thing she did so I guess that failed." He put his head in his hands.

"Freddie, just wait okay. Don't be mad at her for something that you don't even know about." Carly said.

"She tells me everything, shouldn't she tell me what's going on now!?"

"Freddie." Sam said.

"No, don't Freddie me! We really liked each other. Really! Why would you just break it off for no apparent reason like that!? I can't believe she'd do that to me, I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything wrong…"

"Freddie." Carly said.

"No. I'm not going to apologize to her." He said. Carly just shook her head.

"Freddie…" Sam said, looking behind him. He turned around to see Jordan running.

"Wonderful." He said. Carly looked at him for a long time.

"I'm not going after her." He said.

"At least try to talk to her." Carly said. Sam was on her phone, texting someone. She was probably feeding Jordan the conversation.

"I don't want to talk to her." He replied, pouting.

"Give her a chance to explain, she might not…but it's worth anything." Sam said. Freddie was shocked, since when did Sam care? Especially about him?

"Well don't just sit here! Go talk to her now before I slap my fist up your right nostril." Sam threatened.

Freddie got up and walked to the main building, he kicked a garbage can along the way. He could hear Sam laughing at him when it fell. He rolled his eyes and walked in the direction where she went. He turned from the building and followed Sam's instructions. Going down the courtyard and into the grassy area behind the school. He looked around, no one was there. He kept walking to keep Sam happy, and breathed in the fresh air. His heart was even more weighed down now that he'd learned there was something Jordan was keeping from him. _She's moving back isn't she. She's dating someone else? Am I a bad boyfriend? What did I do?_ Questions filled his head as he walked past the old oak tree by the English window. Then he heard something behind him. He turned, hoping it was just Sam following him. No one was there, but his eyes wandered back to the tree. He saw a body up in its branches, almost hidden by its leaves. He walked over to it, and leaned past the branches.

"Jordan?" He asked. The sobbing stopped, and the legs swung down from the branch.

"Freddie?" The familiar voice asked.

"I didn't expect to see you up there." He said, climbing the braches to meet her. Her eyes were red and her face was too, her hands were stained with her tears and she had some mascara running down her cheek.

She didn't respond. She didn't look up. She just sat there, looking at her knees.

"Please don't be upset." He told her, wiping her mascara away.

"I'm…sorry." She said slowly.

"Don't be, I just want to know…um…whatever it is you're keeping from me. You can tell me anything and you know that." He said.

"I know…I just…" She sighed. How could she tell him that at any moment she could be gone? Forever. Over.

"Anything." He repeated, holding her face to his. _You have to tell him, Jordan. You owe him._ She thought.

"I…I'm sick." Jordan spit out. Freddie looked confused for a second, and then smiled.

"Is that all!? That's why you're so upset? Oh, Jordan…please haven't you been sick before?" he laughed again and was about to jump down from the branch.

"No Freddie, I'm not going to get better."

"What?" He saw how serious Jordan looked and realized that she wasn't kidding.

"I have cancer, Freddie." She admitted slowly.

"You have what?"

"It's not leukemia or anything. It's on the inside, similar to AIDs or a tumor but it's different in ways."

"You…how…but you!?" He couldn't find words. His mouth pulled into an o.

"They've found a cure recently and I need surgery." His heart sank deeper with every word. The girl he loved was sick…really sick…maybe to death sick. She saw his expression; she couldn't stand hurting him like this.

"I'm going to get surgery Friday though and they're going to remove it. I'm just scared of the surgery." She covered and hugged him.

"So you're going to be okay?" he asked.

"….Yes…" She said. She hated lying to him.

"I'm sorry." She added.

"It's okay; you're going to be okay." He hugged her closer to him. She tightened her closed eyes and bit her lip, why did she have to lie?

"Freddie…" She was slipping. He sighed and kissed her neck.

"Freddie?" She asked a little louder.

"What is it?" he sighed again and looked up at her.

"I'm going to fall if you don't let go." She said. He laughed and let go. She jumped down and waited for him to jump. His foot slipped on a branch, sending him to the ground. He landed on his back.

"Are you okay!?" She asked, leaning over him.

"I'm fine." He leaned up in pain. She smiled, and he took her hand in his.

"Good." She said.

"Actually, I think I have a cut on my lip. Would you kiss it and make it better?" he said in a baby voice.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that one." She said and helped him up. He was surprised she didn't agree; she would have done it yesterday. He hesitated for a second, but then followed her.

"Thanks for following my instructions, you see how this all worked out because of me." Sam said as Jordan approached them with a fake smile.

"Yes, maybe Sam is right for once." Freddie smiled, and Sam smirked. Almost everything seemed back to normal…


	12. iGet Surgery

**Hey people. Thanks 4 reading and I'm sorry I took this long to put these things up.**

**Please review, it's almost over...sniff* like... probably 2 more chapter's left. They're going to have to do with Sam finding a guy and finally what happened between Justin and Carly. **

**ANOTHER SHORTIE**

**-Jordan**

Chapter 12: Surgery

Jordan tried to act normal throughout the time before the surgery, though when she went into the room with Carly, Spenser, and Sam her eyes were red and she was trying to stop herself from shaking.

"Calm down Jordan, everything will be okay." Carly was soothing. Sam stood helpless in the corner while the doctor came in.

"Put this on." The doctor said, "Buzz this when you're done." He said.

"Alright." Jordan said, and took it with shaking hands. When she was done she walked into the white, sterile room and laid on the bed they told her to lie on. She surprisingly stopped shaking, but the nerves were still jumping on the inside. She looked up at the black object in front of her…

That's all she could remember.

Black.

Dark.

Silence.

She thought it was death, it was easy…peaceful. It was easier than living.

Back in the room Sam and Carly were debating if they should call Freddie, he would be angry…but he needed to know. Jordan had told him that he shouldn't come to the surgery because she'd go into a room and that'd be it. He should come when she gets out.

Carly was determined to tell him that the only reason Jordan told him he shouldn't come was because she would have burst into tears if he was there.

When Jordan told him goodbye Thursday night, he said that he'd be there when she woke up…

If she did wake up.

"Now." Carly forced, Sam was being caring for once and followed Jordan's decision.

"I'm sure she wouldn't want you to do that." Sam pushed.

"So when are we going to tell him…when she is dead!"

"Don't say that, Carly." Sam said, tears forming.

"Well face it, it's possible. Fifty-fifty chance that she dies or lives. We have to tell him."

"Do what you want." Sam gave in, she couldn't take it anymore.

Carly waited impatiently while Freddie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" His voice asked, calm and cool…but not for long.

"Freddie…there is something we've been keeping from you that you deserve to know. No matter how upset it might make you." She said slowly.

"What is it?" He asked agitated.

"Jordan's cancer is curable…but some have reacted differently, and as every second goes by…she could die. Even in the surgery, or after it. They will do tests 48 hours after the surgery to test if she is rid of the cancer…"

"…" He didn't reply.

"If she isn't rid of it…she's going to die." Carly said, her voice cracking. Trying to take it in as well.

"….."

"Freddie?"

"….."

"Answer me Freddie!" Carly said, a tear running down.

"Why…didn't she…she tell…"

"She didn't want to break you, but you deserve to know." Carly said, Sam ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Fredward." She said, trying to sympathize…but it didn't work out as well.

"She still should've told me! Now the girl I lov…like is going to die in the next 24 hours!" he said, Carly could hear some sobs on the other line. Was Freddie really crying?

"I'm sorry Freddie, and she could live through this." Sam said, now really sympathizing.

Dial tone.

An hour later Freddie knocked on the door with a bag.

"What are you doing with that?" Sam asked.

Freddie's eyes were red.

"I'm staying with her, I promised her I'd be there when she woke up…I don't break promises." He said and threw the bad on the couch. Carly sat up and put her arm around her friend.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"You should be." He said, resting his head in his hands.

They stayed in that position until midnight; she had gone into the surgery at three that afternoon. A bed was rolled in at twelve fifteen. Carly and Sam held Freddie back while Spenser talked to the doctor, when everything was situated and fluids were inserted, the doctor walked out. Freddie leaped on the bed.

"Jordan." He whispered to her neck. He looked at her pale body, the unconsciousness expression on her face. She looked so peaceful…but so dead. He pulled her to him, resting her head on his chest. He breathed in her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Please don't leave." He prayed.

He held her all that night…

All the next day…

It was three in the morning when an object moved in the darkness.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Was the steady beeping of the monitor.

Jordan slowly opened her eyes. She saw the needles stinking into her arm. The beeping got faster because of her racing heartbeat. She finally remembered where she was before she ripped them out of her skin.

She sighed and laid back down on Freddie's sleeping body. He moved a little and moved his arm around her, holding her tighter. She smiled and put her head next to his chest again, listening to his steady heartbeat. It matched hers, beep beep, bump bump.

She smiled again and looked up at him, she smoothed his hair back and let her had caress his cheek before closing her eyes. She looked over the room; Carly and Sam were on the couch. Spenser was on a cot next to the window. Maybe she would survive…

A wave of drowsiness swept over her, she could feel her eyes drooping. There was black again, but she could tell that she was just dreaming.

Or stuck inside her dream.

Images flashed around her like her subconscious mind was communicating to the part that knew she was dreaming. She tried to open her eyes…

Nothing happened.

Caught inside a dream!? Who would have thought of that? She heard the steady rhythm of Freddie's heart, she heard the monitor…which the beeping had gotten faster because of her increased heart rate.


	13. iDream

SO IT'S BEEN WHAT? A year!??

I MISS YOU AND I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. SCHOOL BLOCKS THIS WEBSITE SO I CAN'T UPLOAD

-JORDAN

Chapter 13: iDream Frightful Dreams

Meanwhile, the night ended and the day grew. Freddie and the gang woke at about nine. The doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. George. So far she's reacted well to the surgery; we got rid of what we could find." He said, smiling. Carly and Sam looked relieved.

"So she's going to live!?" Spenser asked, hyper. He was building a structure out of cheese sticks and celery on a small plate in the corner.

"We will do some more tests but if anything out of the blue happens just hit this button, we'll know." He walked out.

Freddie stayed by Jordan's side all that day, all that night, and all the next day. He would eat with her, talk to her, and hold her while she just laid there unconscious in his arms. It hurt Carly to see him that upset and even Sam was feeling his vibe. It was about one o'clock that Sunday afternoon.

"Freddie, go outside. Do something!" Sam urged.

"I promised I'd be there." He said softly, gazing over her body again.

"I don't care what you promised, it's been three days and you haven't left. Go home!" Carly said.

"No." he said and held her hand.

Jordan's dream went on for a while; memories flew past her mind over and over again. She saw things like she was watching a videotape of her life. The last image surprised her though. She saw her and her father when she was about five; he was pushing her on the swing set. Jordan smiled in her sleep as she watched herself go back and forth. Her father gave her one last swing, the hardest, and it sent her flying off the swing. Suddenly she was in the air, it felt amazing to fly!

If only for a moment.

As fast as the moment past she was falling, twirling, plummeting down the other earth below. Her mouth couldn't open to a scream; her lips couldn't form a yelp. She just let herself fall.

Jordan could hear moving from outside her body, she was still stuck in her brain. Though she moved her arm, _yes! _She thought, _now if only I could get my eyes open. _

"Jordan!?" Someone called out to her. It felt like a death call, oxygen was getting weaker, she was getting weaker. She could feel her eyes glued tightly shut as she fell to the earth below. _I guess this is it. _She thought to herself before she gave up and hit the ground. The ground slowly came beneath her; her back rebounded off the hard gravel. A layer of neon white light filled her mind, it blinded her and she couldn't feel her pain anymore...she couldn't even feel the ground. The sounds outside her mind were slowly subduing, but suddenly a large sound of a bell rang through her head. Her eyes flew open and her body flung upright as a stern voice called her name.

"Jordan." The doctor in white called from her bedside. She was panting and her eyes flowed through the room as her friends stood wide-eyed in front of her. She breathed again, what had happened?

"Are you alright?" The doctor asked, taking her pulse. Jordan didn't understand why he did that, the monitor was on the wall still.

"I…think…so." She took pants between words, still trying to get her lungs to work. The doctor stared at her in amazement.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You…" Freddie said, Carly and Sam were holding him back for some apparent reason that she didn't know of.

"I what?" She asked, really concerned now.

"You died." The doctor admitted.

"I what!?" She screamed.

"The heartbeat…rate…thing. It stopped. Your heartbeat stopped, when Freddie called your name you shot up." Carly explained almost yelling.

"Wait, how long was I dead?" She asked.

"About a minute." Spenser said in amazement, though he was still working on his celery sculpture.

"I died?" I asked again. The people's faces nodded furiously.

"That would explain the white light." I said to myself, though it ended up out loud.

"What light?" The doctor asked.

"Well I was falling, and then I hit the ground…it hurt really badly and then I saw this bright neon light and I didn't hurt anymore." She explained, since they'd probably ask the whole story later.

"That's incredible…" The doctor said and then composed himself while he wrote some things down, "I called your mother, she wants a report, and she's sorry she can't get through the snowed airlines." He said and Spenser walked out the room with him. Freddie had been fighting Sam all that time, she finally let go. He ran to her and practically jumped right on top of her. She smiled and laughed at him as his eyes filled with water.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said, knowing that Carly had told him.

"I was here, I kept my promise." He said, holding her close and kissing her neck.

"I know, thank you." She said and took his head in her hands, "No matter what happens…I love you." She said and kissed him passionately. Carly was awing in the background while Sam turned around, about to puke. His hands searched the skin on her back; he knew that there was an opening in the back of the gown. Freddie winced at her cold hands on his neck, though he didn't want her to let go.

"I love you too." He replied between kisses.

"Okay that's enough!" Sam said, getting jealous.

"Sorry." Jordan said, pushing Freddie away.

"Hug me!" She screamed. Carly and Sam laughed, ran over, and toppled her with a hug.

"So, how did you react when the monitor stopped?" Jordan asked when they let go.

"Well Fredward over here almost passed out, he was in a trance. Like….he couldn't move." Sam said.

"I screamed." Carly said simply.

"I ran and hit the button before coming over here and shaking you." Sam added.

"You shook me?"

"Violently." Carly said.

"No wonder I felt like I was flipping and stuff, I was getting nauseous." I said and laughed.

"Sorry, I wanted to wake you." She said.

"Well if I was really dead than did you think that you could?"

"Anything's possible with Sam." Carly said. Freddie was staring aimlessly at Jordan, playing with her fingers. Jordan took his hands instead and twirled them with her own. He half-smiled, looking like he needed sleep.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, rubbing her cold hand down his cheek. It sent chills down his spine.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" He asked, sending her a glare.

"What's wrong then?"

"I think I'm suffering from a panic attack, or I had a heart attack. I'm kind of out of it right now." He admitted, rubbing his hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said and leaned her head against him, knowing she was comforting him. He wrapped his arms around her, Jordan closed her eyes slowly.

"So how are you guys?" Jordan asked them with her eyes still closed.

"Good, just a little hungry." They said.

"I agree!" She jumped out of bed and almost walked out the door.

"Jordan?" Freddie asked cautiously.

"Jordan!" He yelled before she hurt herself. He ran and pushed her back.

"What, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Some things are still attached to you." He pointed to the tubes in her arm.

"Oh…right."

"And who would want to see you in that outfit anyway?" Carly said from behind the bed.

"Nice underwear, and where did you get that bra! It's so cute." Sam said. Jordan had on a pink polka-dot bra. Freddie held himself so he wouldn't turn to see. Jordan forgot that you could see the back in her hospital gown. She laughed and ran backwards, plopping on the bed. Freddie sighed.

"Victoria Secret." Jordan said.

"Can we please change the subject?" Freddie said, sitting back on the bed.

"Fine, ya'll go get something to eat and bring me something…a BIG something; preferably chili." Jordan said. They laughed and left the room, of course Freddie didn't move and inch.

"Aren't you hungry too?" Jordan asked.

"No, I think I lost my appetite a while ago." He said and smiled. Jordan moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I really am sorry." She said.

"Forget about it, it's over now." He replied.

"Good." She sighed and tried to rid of the goose bumps that were forming on her arm since she hadn't felt his full warmth for a while. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. She shivered.

"Cold?" He asked.

"Just a little." She said and put her head against his neck. He put his hand on her head and kissed her hair lightly.

"You scared me so bad." He said after a while.

"When, the dying or the surgery?" she asked him, laughing.

"Both." He said, laughing with her.

"I miss your laugh." He said when they stopped.

"I miss _you_." She said, kissing him. Carly and Sam were heard walking down the hallways; Freddie went to open the door.

"I brought chicken!" Sam yelled as she ran into the room. Jordan laughed and caught it when she threw it to her.

"Finally!" She said and laughed again.

They all talked while they ate and Jordan was feeling so much better with every word.


End file.
